Wearable devices are now widely used in modern life. The wearable devices generally can be divided into the following types, e.g. glasses, hand ring, glove and paste type etc., depending on the function and scope thereof. In addition, the wearable devices are become more diverse, and rapidly developed in the industry, education, medical and other fields.
For example, the smart bracelets can show the information and record personal sports or sleep data. Therefore, the current sales amount and the use population of the smart bracelets occupy a great amount of the wearable device.
However, with some special demands, the traditional wearable device cannot satisfy people's needs. For example, the Buddhist uses the Buddha beads to count the number of times to read Buddha. After the Buddhist reads the name of Buddha a lot of times, the Buddhist may not remember how many times the name of Buddha has been read.
Some of the users may use the electronic counter to count the number of times reading the Buddha. But some of the users may focus on reading the Buddha so as to forget to press the counter. Otherwise, some of the users have to be distracted their attention to press the counter so that they cannot concentrate on reading the Buddha.
There is a need to provide an electronic bead string, in order to facilitate and effectively calculate the number of reading the Buddha by users, so that the user can enhance his attention on reading the Buddha and avoid distracting his attention.